


Holiday

by infinimato



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinimato/pseuds/infinimato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a silly old box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oxymoron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxymoron/gifts).



> Thanks to [nice beta] for the help. Remaining mistakes are mine.

“It’s my transmogrifier,” Calvin stated, proudly. “It converts one kind of animal into another.”

“You mean, like a frog into a rabbit?” the little girl asked, peering at the box curiously. Calvin thought she talked funny.

“Or a person into a dinosaur!” Calvin responded. “And don’t touch it! It’s mine!” He looked over at the stuffed tiger sitting next to him. “Sorry, Hobbes, I meant, mine and Hobbes’.”

“Bah,” said the girl. “I bet the Doctor could turn anyone into anything. He doesn’t need a silly old box.”

“Doctors are gross!” Calvin declared.

“This isn’t just any doctor. This is _the_ Doctor,” the little girl said, stomping her foot. “But you don’t know about The Doctor, because **you’re stupid**.”

“Who cares?” Calvin yelled. “Hobbes and I don’t need any doctors, and we don’t need icky gross girls. Why don’t you just go away?” He turned to the tiger. “Hobbes, chase her away already! What’s wrong with you?” He appeared to listen to the stuffed animal for a minute. “What do you mean, _cute_? Have you gone insane?”

But the little girl had already left, to go back to her guardians, the ones who had taken her to the States for holiday. She was bored, and missed Amy, and couldn’t wait to get back home.

[ ](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
